Network analysis devices can be implemented to maintain a variety of networks. A network analyzer can measure the network parameters of communications networks, such as Internet Protocol television (IPTV) networks. As an example, a network analyzer can monitor and evaluate a switching and/or signaling telecommunication protocol between different nodes in a given network. As another example, a network analyzer can intercept and log traffic passing through a digital network or part of a digital network. As data streams flow across the network, the network analyzer can monitor each packet and decode the packet to analyze its content according to specifications. As the demand for highly-utilized gigabit networks increases, the software processing power of typical network analysis devices, particularly portable network analysis devices, is becoming less capable of reliably performing adequate network analysis. Additionally, hardware-only network analysis solutions are typically challenged to offer the complexity of analysis required for the evolving gigabit networks.